Lagrimas
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Lagrimas: manera de sacar lo que llevamos dentro Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni y Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el

Reto libre: Haz una tabla perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Amanecer**

Era domingo en la madrugada, un joven de pelo rojizo y mirada húmeda, miraba al mar. Su nombre es Rin Matsuoka, un hombre soñador, fuerte, luchador, amante de la vida y los deportes… al menos, eso era…

Estaba de pie. Buscando en el horizonte respuestas a sus preguntas, su corazón palpitaba al ritmo de un tambor, estaba dolido. Nadie sabía que estaba allí, estaba solo, se sentía solo.

Hace unos días, Rin se entero que aquel hombre al cual entregó su vida y pasiones, al que le dio sus mejores momentos, al que le mostró un Rin que nadie había visto, uno que nadie conocía, esa persona le había traicionado.

—Me engaño. — se decía mientras lagrimas asomaban en su rostro

Su mirada solo indicaba dolor, no había nada que ocultara lo que sentía, sus ojos sumergidos en la humedad, un liquido salado, mezclas de dolor y frustración, un silencio, que era en realidad un grito de dolor.

Se mantenía de pie en aquella playa, no Perdía la vista de aquellas olas, las cuales iban y venían consecutivamente y él las observaba, como si con ello lograría que su dolor partiese, que las olas arrastraran sus penas, llevándolas lejos de él, pero como todo lo que el agua salada lleva, tarde o temprano a la playa regresa.

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo, su rostro se comprimía buscando un desahogo, su cuerpo estaba inquieto, sus manos apretaban la arena entre sus puños, y Rin, el continuaba llorando.

Saco de su bolsillo una foto, una foto donde ambos estaban abrazados y felices — Falsa felicidad — dijo en un ahogo, lagrimas continuaban emergiendo de sus orbes color zafiro, manchando la imagen con sales y dolor.

Tomo su móvil, marcando el primer número de la lista, pero nadie contesto, solo la voz de la contestadora pidiendo al emisor un mensaje al receptor.

No estaba seguro si dentro de él, aquello era su deseo, solo sabía que tras el sonar del bip, Rin empezó a hablar.

—Hola, puede que no esperaras saber mí tan pronto, al menos eso pensé yo, Pero siento que hay cosas que debo de decir — un breve silencio adorno, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa color marfil — Durante mucho tiempo salimos, traicionando la amistad, dándole paso a la lujuria, y puede que de ahí haya empezado a errar. Confundí con amor, esa pasión y felicidad que me brindabas, por lo que quise hacer de ti mi cobijo, mi vida, mi hogar. Busque todo para ti, quedándome con nada.

Te coloque en un pedestal, olvidándome de mí, continúe errando. Durante meses vi en ti la persona que jamás dejaría de amar, deje mi familia, aislé mis amigos y hasta mi dinero lo entregue por ti. ¿Y tú, que me diste? — Coloco la foto manchada frente a él — ¿Qué tan valioso fui para ti? , ¿Me amaste en algún momento? — Su voz se torno ronca y las palabras empezaban a escucharse ahogadas — ¿me viste como algo más que sexo?

Bajo su mano manteniendo el móvil en grabación, le era imposible hablar, levanto su rostro al cielo dejando que las pocas lágrimas restantes cayeran con suavidad, se mantuvo así, callado, inmerso en el silencio.

Una ráfaga de viento llego de repente, logrando que aquella imagen volase, guiándola al mar, donde las olas se llevarían con ella un recuerdo, un dolor.

El viento se convirtió en una suave brisa marina, que acaricio su rostro, peinando su cabellera y dejando entrar la frescura por sus hebras. Se sintió cálido, tranquilo, se sintió libre.

Tras unos breves segundos, Rin tomo su móvil y continuo — Fuiste el protagonista de mi historia, al cual yo vivía para complacer, pero ¿sabes?, como las olas que traen de vuelta lo que algún día se llevan, también traen consigo un nuevo día.

El sol hace asomo a la distancia, acompañando con rayos de sol al pelirrojo, permitiéndole ver, no con una mirada húmeda, sino con una optimista y positiva, lo que sus lágrimas no le habían permitido apreciar.

— Hoy cierro el capitulo que marcabas en el libro de mi vida y doy paso a uno nuevo, un capitulo donde yo seré el protagonista, donde mi amor propio será el tema principal, un capitulo que traen las olas, uno al cual llamare… AMANECER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Alarma**

Sousuke tenía días en búsqueda Rin, había caminado por todo Iwatobi en su búsqueda, quería explicarle, decirle que todo fue un error, que nada de que ellos vieron explicaba lo que realmente sucedió.

Continuaba corriendo, sus piernas se habían desconectado de su cerebro impidiéndole parar, quería verlo, decirle que la amaba a él y a nadie mas, decirle que los espejos de las circunstancias, mostraron una realidad falsa a lo que realmente sucedía.

Llego a su apartamento exhausto, sin respiración y el rostro manchado. Toda la noche buscaba al pelirrojo mientras lloraba, por su cabeza cosas dolorosas pasaban — me dejara — decía entre llantos — Me dejo — Gritaba dolido. Buscaba esa brecha que le permitiese pensar que en algún momento de su historia, todo estaría bien.

Marcaba el móvil del pelirrojo nuevamente, era la millonésima vez que trataba de contactarlo, pero al igual que las demás ocasiones. No había nadie del otro lado.

Callo por inercia sobre su cama, visualizando fijamente la almohada que tanto ama el pelirrojo — Rin, déjame explicarte — suplicaba mientras colocaba su antebrazo sobres sus ojos, permitiendo que lagrimas caigan sobre el colchón, estaba ahogado, la impotencia de no poder decir lo que paso, de no poder defenderse y salvar su relación, de no poder abrazarlo y unir sus labios como hacían en el pasado.

Una luz en su móvil indicaba una llamada, no quería contestar. Sabia que no era Rin quien llamaba, no quería escuchar a nadie, no quería saber de nadie, solo quería que el, su amor, su único amor regrese, que le de la oportunidad de verle nueva vez, la oportunidad de amarse una vez mas.

Trato de llamar de nuevo a Rin, sabiendas de que podría tener los mismos resultados, a su sorpresa, aquella llamada cual había negado atender era de él, de su amor, perdió la oportunidad de escuchar aquella voz que tanto anhelaba, perdió la oportunidad de hablar con Rin. Marco a toda prisa de regreso, estaba nervioso, temía por las palabras que podía recibir de Rin, pero todo fue en vano. Nadie contesto.

Al mirar la pantalla, un mensaje de voz llamo su atención. Lo escucho, lo escucho una, dos, tres veces, Rin lo había dejado. En todo su cuerpo una corriente de dolor le invadía, jamás había llorado de tal manera, jamás sus emociones habían estado a ese nivel, nivel que solo Rin lo podía llevar.

Era ya de mañana y Sou continuaba llorando, abrazaba la almohada que el pelirrojo había dejado atrás, aquella que mantenía su olor, aquella que guarda miles historias provenientes de sus sueños, aquella que en algún momento había sido testigo, de la entrega de su inmenso amor.

Mientras continuaba la mañana, el pelinegro fue vencido por los vientos dulces de Morfeo, dejándose caer suavemente en los brazos del mundo de los sueños.

No sabe como, pero mientras buscaba a Rin, llego a una pequeña playa, desde lejos pudo visualizar la silueta que durante días estaba buscando, corrió tras el, al llegar a la cercanía de su cuerpo, quedo en silencio, buscaba las palabras para hablarle y que este le diera la oportunidad de escucharlo.

— No voltees por favor — Rin se movió levemente, sin decir palabra — permíteme decirte lo que paso, de explicarte que todo fue un error — su garganta dolía, había llorado tantas veces que se sentía seco, sin lagrimas, sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas. — Rin yo te amo, jamás he amado y amare a nadie como a ti, por favor Rin, dame la oportunidad de decirte lo que paso, de explicarte… Rin, no me dejes.

—¿Y tú, que me diste? — Cuestiono el pelirrojo

— Comparado con lo que mediste… Nada. Rin yo..

—¿Qué tan valioso fui para ti?

— Lo vales todo, no habría manera de decirte, no habría palabras existente que describan cuanto vales para mi

— ¿me viste como algo más que sexo?

— Si, y fue por ello que surgió el malentendido, te vi como la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, como la persona con la que quería envejecer, el motivo de mi existencia, de risas, mis lagrimas, las mayores alegrías — el sonido de las olas, se tornaban melodiosas antes su confesión — cuando me viste arrodillado frente a el, pendiente de su tímida sonrisa, no estaba buscando sus ojos, no estaba buscando su sonrojo, te buscaba a ti, a ti mi Rin. Le pedí a el un favor, uno que solo el se atrevería a cumplir, le pedí que fingiese ser tú, porque lo que quería hacer, quería que fuera perfecto, quería que mis palabras salieran con naturalidad — Sousuke apretó los puños consiente de entendía su enojo — pero solo fue eso amor — dando pasos cautelosos, se acercaba al pelirrojo, quien aun se mantenía de espaldas, dando pasos cautelosos, llego al contacto de su cuerpo, abrazando al mas bajo, le giro y lagrimas caían de los rostros de ambos, y cuando sellaría su calma con un beso y llegarían a la parte del perdón un ruido inundo el lugar, era fuerte, suplicante de atención.

La alarma del despertador trajo a Sousuke de vuelta desde el mundo donde se encontraba, un sonido fragoroso que le trajo dolorosamente devuelta a su pesadilla, aquella pesadilla donde Rin, no estaba a su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Ducha**

Haruka Nanase… — ¿Por qué no fui yo?

Caminaba por aquella estrecha calle, esa cuyos colores habían pasado de tonos cálidos y alegres, a puros grises. Era aquella calle, la que tras subir viejos y melancólicos escalones, lo llevaría a casa, donde la oscuridad y la soledad, serian sus receptores.

Tenía un nudo en su garganta, un enfado que le ahogaba, estaba envuelto en un sinnúmero de sensaciones difíciles de explicar. Estaba furioso, a tal punto que deseaba que el sol nunca regresara, que el mar no tuviera olas y que el mundo se paralizara.

Entro por la puerta trasera de aquella vieja casa, mirando los rincones que le adornaban, un armario lleno de artesanías, una silla antigua, varios muebles que le parecían innecesarios y mucha, mucha soledad.

Se encamino al segundo piso, dejando a un lado sus prendas de vestir, un abrigo, su pantalón, un suéter y aquel adorado traje de baño que le siempre le acompañaba.

Se dirigió desnudo al baño, no le importaba ser visto por alguien. Sabía que en esta ocasión, no llegaría Makoto a extenderle la mano para sacarlo de ahí, Sabía que por un buen rato, seguiría solo.

Se coloco bajo la ducha. Dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, buscando un escape del mundo que había dejado afuera, y de aquella situación que tanto le molestaba.

— ¿Por qué no fui yo? — su cabeza repetía esa escena, acto en el que Yamazaki se encontraba de rodillas ante Makoto pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

El peliverde le había explicado que todo fue un error, que el simplemente le pidió un favor al cual él no se pudo negar, que las palabras del moreno no significaron nada para ambos. Haru le escucho, presto atención a cada una de sus palabras, mientras lo hacia, miraba sus ojos, buscando un motivo para no creerle. con su acostumbrada y desinteresada actitud le dijo — Entiendo, no pasaba nada. —pero era Mentira. Falsas palabras que salían de sus labios. Le dolió, le lleno de vesania que alguien que no era él estuviera en esa posición ante Makoto, que alguien tuviera el valor que él no tuvo.

Estaba confundido, ¿qué era lo que le molestaba realmente?, el hecho de que Makoto se haya sonrojado ante aquel romántico acto, que Yamazaki se haya atrevido a usar al peliverde como conejillo de indias o simplemente que él no tenia el valor para hacer lo mismo.

— ¿y si alguien más me quita a Makoto? — Preguntas de este tipo le invadían

No es que hubiera algo entre él y el peliverde, pues aun después de tener meses saliendo como "Amigos", entre ellos había algo mas, ambos lo sabían, pero de igual manera ninguno deba el primer paso para llevar la relación al segundo nivel.

Makoto por su parte le daba ese espacio a Haru, no quería presionarlo, pues en una ocasión que el peliverde le había tocado el tema, este le dijo que todo debía hacerse en su momento y que era mejor esperar.

Se habían agarrado las manos, se han abrazados y hasta una u otra ocasión se habían besado, pero después de cada suceso ninguno decía nada, ninguno pedía explicación o la daba, solo sucedía y nada más.

El pelinegro se mantenía bajo la ducha, seguía ahí parado, mirando al dispositivo de salida que emanaba agua, agua fresca y relajante, pero no funcionaba.

Recordaba a Makoto, lloraba suplicando que le creyera, que Rin y él lo había malinterpretado, el peliverde realmente estaba preocupado por la relación que aun no existía, relación que ahora estaba pendiente de un hilo sin un por qué real.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que aquello sucedió, desde que Rin había desaparecido y Yamazaki inicio su búsqueda, desde que Haru se había negado en recibir las llamadas de Makoto, ni siquiera respondía los mensaje, todo bajo diferentes excusas, pretextos que el peliverde dejaba pasar, mientras Haruka solo observaba el móvil, buscando una manera de perdonarse así mismo.

Haruka se mantenía en la ducha, lloraba, sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua. Ahora cabizbajo, miraba el agua rebotar al caer, creía que de esa manera podría ocultar el dolor y la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento, aquellas ganas de pegarle y gritarle a Yamazaki que Makoto era solo suyo, de decirle a Makoto que era un tonto al permitir que alguien le diga esas cosas, palabras que solo él le podía decir, poder tomar al peliverde del brazo, llevárselo consigo y exigirle un derecho que no tenia.

— Maldición — Gruñía

Se acostó en la bañera, colocando un juguete en su centro en forma de delfín — ¿Por qué no vienes Makoto? — se preguntaba mientras jugaba con unos de sus dedos y aquel juguete, coloco su cabeza en el barandal izquierdo de la tina, mirando fijamente la puerta de acceso, esperanzado a que una sonrisa y verde cabellera se asomaran para ayudarlo a salir, lagrimas continuaban cayendo, esta vez el agua no las cubría, en esta ocasión caían libremente, eran visibles a cualquier espectador, caían al piso dejando posos salados productos de un profundo de dolor.

Quería llamarlo, decirle que lo siente, que es un cobarde al no poder decirle sus sentimientos, que lo amaba, que deseaba sus besos tanto como a la caballa. Quería ver que sus orbes se cerraran al sonreír solo para él, reconocer que lo que había visto le había dolido.

Pero más que todo deseaba escuchar nuevamente un…

— Buenos días Haru-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ y **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Desayuno**

Makoto se encontraba en su habitación, tenía la vista al techo, hundido en sus dolencias, en sus tristezas, había mandado cientos de mensajes a Haru, esperando una respuesta, pero no llego alguna.

Le dolía, le dolía en demasía saber que todo esto era culpa de un malentendido, que después de haberle explicado a Haru y que este le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien, aun así lo haya lanzado a la esquina del olvido, podía entender hasta cierto punto su razón, entendía que aunque Haru nunca le había confesado nada, el pelinegro le amaba y ahora su orgullo estaba dolido.

Makoto continuaba tumbado en la cama, la voz de su madre que provenía del primer piso lo trajo de sus pensamientos

— Makoto, baja a desayunar — Grito con dulzura — ¿acaso aun no tienes apetito?

Makoto respiro profundo, no quería que su madre notara lo quebrada de su voz — Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo hambre, mas tarde tal vez. — grito con desanimo.

Un silencio inundo el lugar, recuerdos de hace una semana llenaron la cabeza de Makoto, días en los que el tomaba su desayuno junto a Haru, donde ambos se sentaban uno frente al otro platicando de cualquier cosa, donde ambos disfrutaban de su adhesión.

Ahora una semana después, tras una semana sin ver a Haru, sin escuchar su voz, sin siquiera saber de él, estaba destrozado, lloraba, lloriqueaba con ahogo, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que era imposible ver el color verde que le adornaban. Ya no tenía lágrimas. Debía hidratarse, hidratarse para poder seguir llorando, continuar con su agonía, con su castigo, para que sus lagrimas continuaran cayendo una a una sobre su cama, manchando las sabanas de aquel liquido salado lleno de sentimientos, cambiarlas cuando en estas ya no hubiera espacio para una más.

— ¿Maldición Haru, porque me ignoras? — Makoto aprendió, asimilo que a veces el hecho de que la persona que ames te ignore, duele más, que ella te haya rechazado. Pensar mil razones para sus motivos, imaginar la causa por la que no quiere verte, creer que es tuyo el error.

Paso sus manos por su verde cabellera llevándola hacia atrás, para esta regresar a su posición seguido, — Demonios Haru, contesta solo uno — tomo su móvil, envió nueva vez un mensaje al pelinegro.

— Haru, ¿podemos hablar?

Pero no hubo respuesta, mantuvo su vista a la pantalla del móvil, pero fue en vano, la respuesta nunca llego.

Se levanto de la cama y tomo dirección al primer piso, llevando su camino a la cocina, lugar donde encontró su desayuno, estaba sobre la mesa, con una nota de su madre.

— Hijo, este es tu desayuno, por favor come, fui al mercado con tus hermanos. Makoto, Come. Tus hermanos y yo estamos preocupados.

Tomo la nota en sus manos, apretándola, conciente de que estaba preocupando a su familia por un sufrir exagerado.

Volvió a recordar su desayuno junto con Haru, cuando más que hablar se conectaban, recordó aquel día en el que por un descuido, ensucio su boca con mermelada, sin decir palabra Haru se levanto de su silla y limpio con su lengua las marcas que rodeaban su boca, fue erótico. Makoto se había quedado mudo, su rostro estaba rojo en su totalidad, esperanzado en que su relación podía avanzar un poco más. Pero no, Haru se sentó en su lugar, continuo su desayuno, sin explicar porque lo había hecho y Makoto tampoco pidió una explicación.

El desayuno estaba bañado con las lágrimas de Makoto. Estaba roto, solo pensaba que era ignorado por algo que no había hecho, que Haru le aplicaba la ley de hielo sin merecerlo. Quería ir, irrumpir en su casa, pedirle una explicación, recordarle que todo era un maldito error, rogare que no lo castigara de esa manera.

Pero no, debía respetar las decisiones del pelinegro, el confiaba que en algún momento Haru llegaría y le diría que todo está bien, Confío en ti Makoto. Pero, ¿podría Makoto soportarlo?, soportar el hecho de que debía esperar a que el corazón inquieto de Haru se tranquilizara y le diera paso a la reconciliación, ¿aguantaría un poco mas el castigo al cual estaba siendo sometido?.

Se sentó en la mesa frete a su desayuno, y empezó a comerlo entre lágrimas, aquel alimento que se había tornado salado a causa de sus lágrimas, este que tenía un mal sabor, el mismo sabor que tenía su corazón.

Dejando aun lado la comida, se recostó sobre la silla con la mirada en frente, imaginando que Haru estaba frente a él, lloraba mientras veía la risa imaginaria de su amado, la mirada fría y desviada para disimular sus rosadas mejillas. Luego, miro la puerta, aquella que le indicaba que fuera, que corriera tras él.

No quiso pelear más, dejo el desayuno sobre la mesa, y se dirigió a su cuarto, aquel lugar donde sentía que sus dolencias no molestaban, aquel lugar donde solo él era fanático del sonido de su llanto.

Cerró su puerta y volvió a la posición original en la que se encontraba antes del desayuno.

En otra casa no muy lejos de allí, un joven pelinegro estaba sentado en su mesón con su desayuno intacto, consumido al igual que Makoto por las sales de sus lágrimas. Leía un mensaje que había recibido del peliverde minutos atrás, las líneas eran cortas pero aun así las leía una y otra vez. Al final solo pudo contestar para sí.

— Lo siento Makoto, aun no estoy listo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ y **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Ropa Interior**

Un domingo es un día, donde el amor fluye, las penas se olvidan, los amores enloquecen.

Rin caminaba por el parque, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba tranquilo, llorar durante tanto tiempo había servido para comprender que el amor además de ser dulce, tiene su toque amargo. Camino, anduvo por ese parque sin fijar un rumbo, sin saber, lo que le traería el destino.

Levanto su cabeza por intuición, encontrándose frente a frente con aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban con sorpresa, esos ojos que desprendían furia y preocupación, lo miraban con ganas de abrazarlo y golpearle al mismo tiempo.

— Rin, tenemos que hablar — Soltó de golpe el aguamarina.

— No tenemos nada de hablar Yamazaki — escuchar las formalidades hacia él, de labios del pelirrojo causaba tanto espanto como la muerte misma.

— Demonios Rin, Escúchame al menos — alzo su voz, buscando al menos una oportunidad, sus ojos traicionaron su autoridad, de aguamarina se habían tornado rojos, tanto como la cabellera del joven que tenía en frente.

— Entiende, lo nuestro termino — dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo — Vete, ya te dije lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Solo tus palabras importan?, ¿solo tus sentimientos son tomados en cuenta?, eres egoísta, eres un llorón que deja que las lagrimas bloquen la felicidad que tienes enfrente, la felicidad que yo te quiero dar.

—… — Rin escuchaba sin mediar una palabra más

— Esta bien, Rin, no te buscare mas, ni te llamare, si es lo que tu corazón desea — pronuncio el moreno con calma — solo respóndeme una cosa — el pelirrojo lo miro pero continuo escuchando — ¿Aun usas mi ropa interior?

La pregunta fue bastante clara como para fingir ignorancia, había un silencio amenazante que era imposible decir que no escucho nada — ¿de qué mierda hablas Sousuke?, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

— por dios Rin, tu solías usar mi ropa interior cada vez que paliábamos, decías que te hacía sentir cierta comodidad que no podías explicar, que era como la manera de hacerme ver que nuestra discusión no tenía importancia — Sousuke se jugaba su última carta para que el pelirrojo le escuchara, normalmente, ambos nadadores tenían en sus casas ropas del compañero, además de prendas intimas como lo son los Calzoncillos o boxes, en el caso de Sousuke, amaba cuando después de cada pelea en el momento de la reconciliación el pelirrojo llevaba uno suyos, era que marcaba la diferencia en su relación.

— Jaaaa. — Gruño de repente — No, no tengo nada tuyo puesto encima, ¿a caso crees que esto es una situación cualquiera? — Sousuke le miraba, buscaba un indicio de que si sus palabras fueran envueltas por una mentira hiriente.

— ¿Entonces no te molestaría demostrarlo?, si realmente ya no sientes nada por mí y no deseas verme, sería fácil solo lo muestras y listo, me largo y dejo de formar parte de tu vida y de tus recuerdos.

Rin dudaba de si era buena idea o no seguirle la corriente al pelinegro, pero también sabía que si no aceptaba, el no lo dejaría en paz, era de Sousuke ser así, decidido e insistente.

Sousuke se mantenía de pie, el bullicio de vehículos y niños jugando era la única armonía cercana a ellos, miraba a Rin, decidido a no rendirse, darlo todo hasta donde el pelirrojo le permitiera llegar.

— Está bien Sousuke — pronuncio el más bajo buscando la manera de salir de esta situación — Pero dime ¿por qué estas tan seguro de que si las llevo?

— Porque desde hace un momento, me llamaste nuevamente por mi nombre y una ligera esperanza surgió en mí.

— ¿Prometes que si te equivocas te irás y jamás volverás a dirigirme la palabra?

Ambos perdieron la noción del espacio tiempo mientras sus ojos tenían una batalla interna por demostrar su firmeza ante tal asunto.

— A si se hará Rin, Así se hará.

Se encaminaron al departamento del pelirrojo. Estaba cerca, Rin aprovecharía para entregar al pelinegro todas sus pertenecías y así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, pero ¿eran esos los mismos planes de Sou?

Cuando llegaron inmediatamente se encaminaron al cuarto del más bajo, en el, Sousuke se coloco en un mueble frente a la ventana, por instrucciones de Rin, cerro algunas de las cortinas, deseaba que la luz no se interpusiera en su misión. Ante tal penumbra solo sus ojos aguamarina se podían apreciar, era tan seductor que Rin no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera por su cuerpo.

Rin se coloco frente a Sousuke, aun lado de la cama, donde un escritorio lleno de libros y una mesita de noche eran los único testigos del desenlace de aquella relación, solo unos poco centímetros mantenía aun unida la relación que en minutos podría terminar.

Rin miraba fijamente a Sousuke, por algún motivo no podía dejar de verlo, empezó lentamente a desabrochar su camisa, dejando el torso desnudo, no se desprendió de ella en su totalidad, pero dejo a la vista el fruto de tantos años en el mundo de la natación. Debía admitir que la situación le traía recuerdos, memorias de su tiempo como pareja.

Sousuke sentía que Rin lo estaba atormentando, que disfrutaba crear un momento oportuno para que su ruptura fuera la causa de su muerte.

Rin empezó a desceñir el botón que sujetaba el pantalón. Bajando lentamente el cierre que mantenía cautivo un monstruo salvaje, una bestia que solo el pelinegro había podido domar.

Bajo aquella prenda por sus largas piernas — Demonios — gruño el pelinegro mientras apretaba su entre pierna aprovechando la luz carente del lugar.

La vestimenta cayó al piso, dejando en evidencia la ropa interior de Rin, unos calzoncillos negros con franjas rojas, ajustados, con un pequeño tiburón en la parte superior izquierda, mostraban sin pudor alguno la belleza y la forma de la parte más masculina del cuerpo del nadador.

Sousuke no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza de voluntad, pero se mantenía ahí, sentado sin ninguna expresión, solo sus dedos rozando sus labios, buscando su consuelo ante aquella situación.

— ¿Estas conforme? No son tuyos. — Rin dio la espalda, tenía un rubor notorio, no quería que el moreno se diera cuenta que estaba nervioso, que su sola presencia le causaba algún tipo de reacción, temía que el fuerte latir de su corazón se escuchara desde aquella distancia. — Ahora vete Sousuke — Suspiro — Por favor — su voz era débil, realmente quería lo contrario — Vete.

Sousuke se puso de pie, el pelirrojo aun estaba de espaldas. Sou dio cautelosos pasos hacia Rin, eran lentos, calmados, tranquilos. Se detuvo a solo centimitos de él. Soplo, lento y cálido, soplo por el cuello del mas bajo causando una rápida reacción.

— ¿qué haces? — Rin intento voltear, pero no le fue posible, unos grandes y fuertes brazos le rodearon con fuerza impidiéndole al pelirrojo realizar alguna acción.

— No te muevas — espeto el moreno, estrujaba su rostro al pelo de quien tenía en brazos, haciendo notar que aquello no fue una orden más bien fue una súplica. — Permíteme explicártelo Rin, permíteme sacar de adentro este nudo que me ahoga por no poder decirte lo que paso.

Y fue ahí, una lágrima rodo por la espalda del pelirrojo, lo que causo que este se estremeciera, lo sabía, sabía lo que era y a quien pertenecía, sabia además, que le dolía como si fuera propia.

— Habla, pero eso no significa que te creeré. — Rin trato de que sus palabras fueran creíbles ante el moreno, rogaba que su evidente y callado dolor fuera una joya guardada en el cofre de los secretos con una llave oculta en lo profundo del mar.

— no diré mucho, así que pierde cuidado

Sousuke dio un largo respiro.

—… — Rin espero

— Todo lo que viste fue un error — Inicio — Tachibana solo estaba haciéndome un favor — Rin apretó los puños con ira tan solo con escuchar el apellido de Makoto de labios de Sousuke. — y-yo quería hacer algo especial para ti, quería que celebráramos junto, ese día cumplíamos un año desde que me confesé, un año desde que me dijiste que si — eso sí que fue sorpresa, el pelirrojo realmente no recordaba esa fecha, es más teniendo en cuenta lo olvidadizo de Sousuke, tampoco pensaba que él lo recordaría — le pedí a Tachibana que fingiera ser tu para ensayar las palabras que quería decirte — Continuo — que no temblaran mis labios cuando este en esa posición diciéndote lo que había en mi corazón — el pelirrojo escuchaba en silencio, para él era como vivir en un manga shojo, uno en el que aun no sabía cuál era su roll, y peor aún, en un momento en el que no sabía que debía responder. –

—Sou, y-yo no…

— Espera, déjame terminar — su cuerpo se aferro aun mas a la masa que tenía entre sus brazos. — cuando Haru y tu entraron y vi tu cara de ira y decepción, fue muy doloroso. Saliste corriendo sin averiguar que paso, no te importo que tuviera que decir, y me dolió. Me quede de pie sin ir tras de ti, estaba enojado. — Pauso — Tachibana fue quien me hizo entender que si no corría por ti, podría perderte y al imaginarlo me dolió mucho más.

Rin no sabía que decir, hasta donde había escuchado, él era el culpable de su propio sufrir, por dudar de Sousuke, por dudar del amor que hasta ahora le había demostrado.

— Rin, a la mala entendí que no debo buscar la perfección, que nuestra relación ya era perfecta y sin importar que tan tonto sonara mis palabras, seguiría siendo perfecta, que te amo y eso no iba a cambiar sin importar el error que pudiera haber cometido al darte mi regalo, el presente que creía especial. Ahora dicho esto, quiero que sepas solo estaré contigo si así lo deseas Rin — su agarre se fue liberando poco a poco — ahora me iré, y Rin…. Gracias por escucharme.

Sou soltó lentamente el agarre que tenia sobre Rin, haciendo que este con rapidez se voltease, quedando frente a frente al pelinegro. Sousuke, bajo una rodilla, colocando la otra al piso, extendiendo un pequeño cofre que contenía un anillo con un pequeño tiburón en el diseño, en dirección al pelirrojo.

— Todo buen jugador arriesga todo en una ficha, esta es la mía Rin — una sonrisa temerosa pero cálida fue ofrecida como compañía — Rin, ¿quieres formar parte de mi vida hasta que tu pelo deje de ser rojo y mi rostro ya no sea tan sensual?, ¿quieres abandonar tu felicidad para crear una nuestra?, Rin Cásate conmigo — Rin lloraba, estaba emocionado, no sabía que contestar. Había llegado allí para confirmar que su ropa interior le pertenecía, en su lugar termina en medio de una propuesta de matrimonio.

Se lanzo sobre el pelinegro, no podía resistirlo, estaba feliz, fingir una ira que no tenía, era inútil, ya no permitiría que sus lágrimas nublen su felicidad.

— ¿eso es un Si? — cuestiono el peligro mientras llenaba a besos el tiburón que tenía en brazos

— Ahora veo porque tenias que ensayar, pero sí, es un definitivo si — confirmo mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre al moreno.

— Sabia que dirías eso — Sousuke se levanto del piso, tomo el pelirrojo entre sus brazos lanzándolo a la cama.

— ¿lo sabías, en qué momento te deje apreciar algo así? — Rin se mostro incrédulo

— lo supe en el momento que desabrochaste tu camisa, cuando yo solo quería ver tu ropa interior.

Ambos pasaron todo el día dedicándose caricias y besos ardientes, recuperando el tiempo, que se había perdido por un mal entendido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ y **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Uniforme**

El sol había caído con calma, todo el paisaje se había tornado de un suave color amarillo, era una escena veraniega que podía inspirar a cualquier artista; y porque no, también podía crear nostalgia en un joven enamorado.

Haru estaba sentado en la alfombra de su cuarto, tenia horas en posición de mariposa, con la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en la única persona capaz de de ocupar su cabeza por tiempos peligrosos.

Los últimos días los había pasado en cama, envuelto entre sus sabanas, impidiendo que cualquier rastro de luz o vida externa le contactase.

Tras un leve movimiento. Desde la corta distancia en la que se encontraba, Haru pudo ver una prenda peculiar en su armario. Su Uniforme. Hacia ya unos meses desde que habían concluido la secundaria, pero ver aquella prenda le trajo una gran cantidad de recuerdos a la sien del pelinegro.

Recuerdos de diferentes etapas de su vida llegaron a su cabeza. Se levanto del piso y acercándose a aquel mueble tomo entre sus manos el ajuar, encontrando consigo aquella corbata verde de lunares tan representativa de Makoto. — Hump — nunca pudo decírselo, pero la única gracias que le encontraba a tales ropas era lo tanto que le recordaban al peliverde.

Se encamino a su cama continuando con su uniforme en mano. Y como si alguna conexión existiera, los recuerdos empezaron a reproducirse en sus pensamientos.

Recordó cuando fue por primera vez a la piscina pública con Makoto, no quería ir, pero la simple gracia de que Makoto quería estar allí le era suficiente para asistir; y no se arrepintió, ser recibido por Makoto al final de su nado fue perfecto, pues aquel día por primera vez noto aquella sonrisa especial que Makoto le brindaba, sintió que se enamoraba de aquel gesto.

Fue tanta su belleza, que Makoto nunca supo que Haru esperaba que este le recogiera cada mañana, que lo sacara del baño con la única esperanza de poder ver aquella embriagadora sonrisa cada día, sino, ¿Por qué dejaría la puerta trasera abierta?, explicación, para que este entrase y le entregara aquella sonrisa que desde su infancia ya era suya.

Haru dio una sonrisa tímida para sí, reconociendo lo infantil de sus acciones juveniles.

Cada caminata a la escuela, o de regreso a casa, en la que por largos caminos, ambos compartían diferentes temas, sin necesidad de que el pelinegro dijera alguna palabra, en las que Makoto podía entenderle con tan solo mirarles a los ojos — ash, esos ojos — Haru enloquecía secretamente cada vez que miraba a Makoto, cada vez que le transmitía sus pensamientos, sus ideales, sus sentimientos.

Un recuerdo especial le toco, aquella vez en la que Makoto tomo su mano por primera vez, esa ocasión en la que el peliverde estaba muy asustado mientras una comparsa de personas con velo blancos pasaban justo frente a ellos, Haru de igual manera estaba asustado, pero no cuando sintió aquella mano junto a la suya, su único sentimiento fue protección, sentía que debía proteger a Makoto, sentía que el peliverde solo podía contar con él.

Esperarse cada día, competir juntos, recordar la ocasión en la que pensó que Makoto moriría, aquella en la que su corazón había dejado de latir tan solo con considerar que el peliverde no estaría más a su lado, donde pensaba que si la parte de el que representaba Makoto moría, la otra no tendría sentido de existencia.

Pero, porque aun se sentía así, porque su inseguridad para decirle lo que siente, él sabía lo que sentía, porque demonios no podía expresarle a Makoto cuanto lo amaba.

Apretó la prenda con fuerza como si exprimiera todo lo que había en ella.

Quería seguir viviendo esa sonrisa que Makoto le ofrecía, tener muchas primeras experiencias con él, ver como el crece a su lado, seguir amándolo mucho más que amaba el nadar. Se podría decir que el agua envidiaría el amor que siente Haru por Makoto.

Se levanto de su lugar y dio un paso hacia adelante, aun tenía su camisa de uniforme en las manos.

Estaba de pie, sus pensamientos le gritaban corre, corre ve por él, dile que lo amas, pero sus pies no se movían, su cuerpo estaba frío, congelado, no respondía a sus deseos.

Un movimiento de su mano atrajo su atención, tomo en alto su camisa observándola con atención, — un botón — dijo para sí, desprendió de su prenda el segundo botón que le adornaba.

Según la tradición durante la graduación, los chicos le daban el segundo botón a la persona que le gusta, a esa persona especial, cuyo recuerdo era marcado por aquel objeto. Pero ¿Por qué el segundo botón? , porque es el que está más cerca de su corazón y eso es exactamente lo que Haru le entregaría a Makoto, su Corazón.

Salió corriendo de la casa, en esta ocasión sus pies entendieron que Haru estaba listo y apoyaron la noción, corrieron con rapidez, tanto como les fue posible, llegando a una parte donde cada día en el pasado, era interceptado por Makoto para ir con él a la escuela.

Para su sorpresa, al final de esta senda, junto al final en el doceavo escalón estaba Makoto, sentado, mirando algo en la palma de su mano, algo que al parecer le había absorbido toda su atención.

Haru empezó a bajar lentamente, apretaba su camisa, mientras que con la otra mano tenía su corazón, de forma redonda y con agujeros pero ese era su corazón.

Se detuvo en décimo peldaño, regresando a Makoto de sus pensamientos, el cual se levanto rápidamente frente a él, con un rostro tan triste como lo estaba hace unos minutos el espíritu de Haru.

— Haru, déjame explicarte — Soltó de prisa

— Makoto, Basta — el peliverde guardo silencio, sentía que iba a llorar si Haru no le dejaba explicarle — No me interesa lo que paso, Makoto… Mírame — el peliverde levanto sus ojos en dirección al pelinegro — dime, ¿Qué ves?

— Haru, yo…

— Makoto, mis ojos ¿qué te dicen? — estaba confundido, pero en esta ocasión el peliverde presto única atención en los océanos que tenía en frente.

— Dicen que me Amas — expuso sin miedo a ser un error

— ¿Qué más? — bajo un escalón mas, quedando justo en las narices del más alto.

— Que me has echado de menos

— …

— Que jamás te has sentido tan solo como ahora — su mirada fue mas profunda

— … — Haru tomo las manos de Makoto entre las suyas

— Que deseas besarme y abrazarme hasta sentirte satisfecho

— Aun falta algo Makoto

— Claro que te perdono, Haru — Makoto tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Haru, tenía una mirada seductora, apetecible, hambrienta, lista para depositar en sus labios un beso furioso, desesperado por el castigo que se le había impuesto — ¿Puedo?

— La verdad — Pauso — no — Makoto se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, un poco de decepción se asomo a su rostro — primero necesito que aceptes algo.

— … — Haru extendió su mano depositando sobre la de Makoto un botón color marfil.

— Makoto, sé que no soy bueno con las palabras, creo que es una de las razones por la que nuestra relación es especial, porque no las necesito contigo, tú me entiendes, pero aun así, tratare de que llegue a ti de alguna manera mis sentimientos — ambos estaban tan sonrojados que sentían que saldría humos por sus oídos — Makoto — apretó los puños del menor con fuerza — la razón por la que me aleje de ti tanto tiempo, no fue porque estaba enojado contigo, estaba enojado conmigo, fui débil y no encontraba la fuerza para decirte lo mucho que te amo, puede que tal vez no exista las palabras que lo describa con exactitud, y si buscase en el diccionario no sabría cuales palabras usar.

Makoto estaba sorprendido, Haru estaba diciendo muchas cosas, y por primera vez Makoto no entendía nada — entiéndelo de esta manera, esta es la muestra de que eres especial, esta es la manera en la que te muestro mis sentimientos y espero aquel lo aceptes.

Makoto, miraba con atención aquel botón, y de igual manera tomo la mano de Haru — es curioso — Dijo Makoto con una risilla — yo también quería entregarte algo — deposito un igual sobre las palma de Haru — aceptare tus sentimientos Haru, y a cambio desde el fondo de mi corazón te daré los míos — Cerro el puño del pelinegro — ahora Haru, ¿puedo?

Haruka asintió, y fue ahí cuando Makoto sacio su sed, fue hidratándose con el contacto de los labios del más bajo, eran suaves, con un toque salado por posible roces de lagrimas pasadas, era realmente sano sentir aquel placer, placer muto que ambos disfrutaban.

Tras alejarse el uno del otro por la notable falta de aire, Haru con tímida expresión evitaba la mirada del peliverde, quien le brindaba aquella dulce sonrisa que le enloquecía ahora ya no tan secretamente.

En un silencio decorado únicamente por la sonrisa de Makoto, Haru expreso.

— Makoto, vamos a mi casa, necesitamos una ducha.

La sorpresa fue obvia en el rostro del peliverde, sonrió al tiempo que le daba un rápido beso a esos labios — Claro, Haru –chan

— P-por favor… deja el chan — Mientras un rubor evidente hacia asomo en su rostro.

Fin

 **A veces para sacar nuestros más sinceros sentimientos, hace falta un pequeño malentendido**.


End file.
